An image display device such as a liquid crystal display panel used in information terminals such as smartphones is manufactured by: providing a photo-curable resin composition between an image display member such as a liquid crystal display panel or an organic EL panel and a light-transmitting cover member; and curing the composition with the irradiation of ultraviolet rays so as to obtain a light-transmitting cured resin layer, thereby bonding and stacking the image display member and the light-transmitting cover member (Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
By the way, a light-shielding layer is provided on a peripheral part of a surface of the light-transmitting cover member on the side of the image display part in order to increase the luminance or contrast of displayed images. Thus, curing of the photo-curable resin composition held between such a light-shielding layer and the image display member does not proceed sufficiently. As a result, sufficient adhesive force cannot be obtained, thereby leading to concerns about delamination between the light-transmitting cover member and the image display member, reduction in image quality due to the entry of moisture into the resultant gap, and the like.
In view of the above, there has been proposed to blend a thermal polymerization initiator into a photo-curable resin composition so as to obtain a thermosetting and photo-curable resin composition; apply the thermosetting and photo-curable resin composition to the surface of the light-transmitting cover member with a light-shielding layer formed thereon; layer the applied surface over an image display member; subject the applied surface to the irradiation of ultraviolet rays to achieve the photo-curing thereof; and then heat the entire structure so as to thermally cure the thermosetting and photo-curable resin composition interposed between the light-shielding layer and the image display member (Patent Literature 3).